Snow Day
by misty23y
Summary: When an early November snow falls, someone clears the snow for Stephanie, making a bad better. However, how will Stephanie react when she discovers her fiancé Joe isn't the man she thought he was. One-shot, Babe.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, JE still owns the characters.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations**

 **Snow Day:** _When an early November snow falls, someone clears the snow for Stephanie, making a bad better. However, how will Stephanie react when she discovers her fiancé Joe isn't the man she thought he was. One-shot, Babe._

 **Stephanie's POV**

I was in a good place in my life. I was doing well at my job at the senior center, helping the seniors fill out their Medicare forms, find apartments, and listening to their stories. I quit bounty hunting six months ago after a skip shot me in the leg. The bullet ripped through my knee, causing me to have knee replacement surgery. I was no longer fit enough to do the job. Part of me didn't mind, though. I was starting to get fed up. I no longer wanted to be the joke of the Burg. I didn't want my friends betting on me, and I was tired of watching my cars go up in flames. While I was in rehab, I met Marlena, the Director of the Senior Center and she offered me the job when Crystal quit because she was getting married.

With the start of my new job, my relationship with Joe blossomed. I moved in with him two months ago, finally giving up my apartment. Rex died three months ago, and I still miss my little pal, but Bob is more than enough of a pet for me. I feel like I am finally at a point in my life that I can settle down, but I'm still not content.

The problem is Ranger, my best friend, bounty-hunter, security expert, and Cuban sex God. He offered me a job at his company when I got injured, saying that there was still plenty I could do that didn't require me to be in the field. I thought about accepting it, long and hard. Part of me wanted to jump at the opportunity, but there was another part of me that was scared to take the plunge.

When I was in the hospital, Ranger came back every day and spent much of the day with me, keeping me occupied and amused. He would leave ten minutes before Joe would arrive, trying to keep the peace. I felt we were making progress, and I broached the subject on the status of our relationship. He once again insisted that he didn't do relationships. He rejected me, again. I knew that if I worked for his company, seeing him every day, that I would never be able to move on with my life. I love him. I finally admitted it to myself. I love him more than everything and everyone, but he doesn't love me. So, when Joe asked me to go home with him, to allow him to help me recover, I took it as a sign that we were meant to be together.

Joe was attentive the first month. He took time off from work to stay home with me and help me. He made a concerted effort to be a good boyfriend. That is why, when he proposed last month, I accepted without hesitation. Our wedding is in six months, in May. Since my engagement, I've only seen Ranger once. I think back on that day, two days after my engagement.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was leaving the bond's office after stopping by to see Connie and Lula. I missed my friends and decided to visit them during my lunch hour. I was about to get into my POS Sentra when a black Explorer pulled up, with Lester and Ranger inside. Once they exited, they came over to me, greeting me warmly._

" _Hey, Beautiful, why are you slumming around here? Thinking of asking Vinnie for your job back?" Lester asked, teasing me._

" _No, Les, I was here to see Connie and Lula."_

" _How are you, Babe?" Ranger asked._

" _Good, really good," I said with a smile forming. Ranger and Lester did some silent communication. Suddenly, Lester was heading into the bond's office, and Ranger was leading me into the alley._

" _Babe, is it true? Are the rumors I hear true?"_

" _What rumors, Ranger?" I ask._

" _Are you and Morelli engaged?" He asks a blank face in place._

" _Yes, we are. Before you ask, I'm happy. It is what I want." I reply, hoping the bitterness that I feel wasn't in my voice._

 _I see something flicker in Ranger's eyes, but he then looks at me. "You know, if you ever need my men or me, I'm only a phone call away. I will always be there for you, Stephanie."_

" _I know, you will always be there to help me, but you can't be there for me the way I need you to be."_

" _What does that mean, Babe?"_

" _It means that you pushed me away twice, you shoved me to another man twice, but you spend all your time stealing kisses and poaching. Ranger, I can't do this anymore. My future is with Joe. We need to take a step back, to spend some time apart. You are still one of my best friends, but I need to worry about my fiancé, my future husband. I'll call you to get together one day soon, okay?"_

 _I saw his body tense, and his eyes change from warm and comforting to dark and menacing. "If that's what you want, Stephanie then I'll let you be," Ranger is responding. He starts to walk away, then turns back to me._

" _Congratulations. I hope you know what you're doing." Ranger states, before walking out of the alley, leaving me emotionally destroyed."_

XXXXXXXXXX

My day at the Senior Center is almost over. It was a slow day today. It's only mid-November, but we have our first snowfall of the year. Usually, we don't get our first snow until December. I watched everyone going by today, hitting the supermarket for their bread and milk, even though in two days the temperature would be up in the mid-forties. Everyone around here panics when they hear the word "snow." I'm not looking forward to cleaning off my car. There must be to be at least three or four inches out there. I sigh, wishing that Joe would come by and clear off the car for me.

Once the clock hits five, I clock out, say goodbye to the evening crew, here to serve dinner to those who need it. I walk out the employee entrance at the back and see that my car is completely free of snow. I smile, wondering who cleared my car. Maybe Joe did stop by after all. I climb into the Sentra and drive to our house. I park in the driveway, and I am about to step out when I realize the sidewalk and walkway to the house has no snow covering it, along with the driveway. Now I know Joe didn't do this, he hates shoveling snow. Maybe he hired someone to clear everything. I happily step out of the car and walk to the front door. After unlocking the door and letting Bob out, I start to get dinner ready.

I went to the local community college and took a few culinary classes and discovered that I could cook when I have someone who explains things to me and doesn't get angry if I ask a question or make a mistake. I take out the ingredients for chili, wanting something warm for dinner. I sauté the chopped meat, mix in the seasonings, kidney beans, and tomato sauce while preparing the rice. While that is all simmering, I shred some cheese, take out the sour cream and the tortilla chips. I set the table. About five minutes before dinner is ready, Joe walks in the door. Bob already ate and is in a food coma in the dining room.

"Cupcake, you did a great job shoveling today. I'm glad you did it. I wasn't looking forward to the job. Now I can watch that hockey game." Joe said to me. I was a little surprised at the statement, but I let it slide. Now I have a mystery to solve.

"Hi, Joe. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes." I respond.

"Good. I'm going to change and wash up," Joe tells me as he heads upstairs. I finish our dinner and set everything on the table. I'm pouring our drinks when Joe reenters the kitchen. "Smells delicious, but I hope it doesn't upset my heartburn."

"Don't worry, I didn't make it very spicy," I reply.

We sat down and ate in virtual silence like we do most nights. As we were finishing, Joe asks, "Did you get out of work early today?"

"No, why?"

"I'm surprised you had time to cook. I mean, it took me ten minutes to clean off my car, and if you factor in the shoveling, you would've been finishing as I arrived home, but you were already in the house and almost done preparing dinner."

I sigh, putting down my fork. "Joe, I didn't shovel. When I got home, everything was already clear. I thought maybe you hired someone to do the job."

"Maybe Mooch came over. He got a new snowblower that he was bragging about." He replies, before getting up from the table. When he changed, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a TPD t-shirt. "I'll be in the living watching the game. Come to join me when the kitchen is clean."

He then left the kitchen, leaving me to clean up, as always. As I finished putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, it hit me that I became my mother. I sat down at the table, with my head in my hands, realizing for the first time that I was miserable. It also hit me that there was no way Joe cleared my car off. I finally get up and head into the living room to sit with Joe when I heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"You're welcome. I know that the last thing you want to do when you get out of work is clear off your car. I took care of it. I'll swing by in the morning before you go to work as well. That way, you can get the kids to practice on time."

I didn't hear the other end, but I was getting suspicious. Who was Joe talking to on the phone?

"ML, Steph has no idea. She is clueless. All I need to do is tell her I have a case and she doesn't ask questions. When can you get away? Do you think Lenny will let you go this weekend?"

I feel my world start to spin, black dots forming in from of my eye. Mary Lou and Joe? Mary Lou and Joe! I can't fucking believe it. My best friend is fucking my fiancé. Why me? I continue to listen to his side of the conversation.

"Are you sure? All night? Okay, I'll figure something out." I hear Joe say into the phone.

I decide to head back into the kitchen and make my presence known. As I start to walk to the living room I say, "Joe, what's the score? Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Ok Chief, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." Joe says into his cell phone before hanging up.

"Hey Stephanie, that was the Chief. I must go to work. The gangs are at it again." Joe states while standing. He walks over to me and kisses me. "When I get back, I'll thank you properly for dinner and understanding."

I watch him walk upstairs to get changed. He left his phone on the coffee table. I started to scroll through it. I found text messages from Mary Lou, Karen Johnson, and Joyce, all with the same theme; when are we going to fuck? I feel myself grow nauseous knowing that my fiancé, Joe, is cheating on me with at least three other women. I look at my engagement ring. It's a solitaire round diamond set in a platinum setting, so Joe said, but right now I'm wondering if that's true. I hear Joe's footsteps in the upstairs hall, so I put the phone in sleep mode and pretend to be watching the Rangers game. As Joe comes down the stairs, he takes his phone, puts on his boots, heavy coat and gloves. "Night, Cupcake. Hopefully, I won't be too long."

Once I hear him drive away, I allow the tears to fall. What do I do now? I gave up my apartment, so I can't go there. My parents or I should say, my mother, won't allow me in her home. Valerie's house is too crazy with the girls. Mary Lou is out, as she has betrayed me. The only person I can think of is Ranger, but after the way we left off last time, I don't know if he will still want to help me. I decide to be the adult and call Ranger.

"Yo." He answers.

"Yo yourself," I reply.

"Babe," I hear amusement, concern, and joy(?) in his voice.

"Ranger, I need help, and I don't know who to turn to anymore. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Stephanie, I told you, I'll always be here to help you. What's wrong?"

"Joe is probably at Mary Lou's house right now fucking my former best friend," I say, trying to hold my tears at bay.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Do you need me to come and get you?"

"No, Ranger, I need a place to stay. I gave up my apartment. His house is my home now. I have nowhere to go, and I can't stay here. I can't be here with him any longer."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then get in your car and drive here to Rangeman. You can stay with me on seven, or you can stay will Ella and Luis on six. They have a guest room available. All the apartments on four are occupied tonight due to the weather, but there is a vacant apartment there that I can give you. You know you are welcome to stay with me as long as you like."

"Thanks, Ranger. I'll be there soon. I'll let you know where I'll stay when I get there."

"Okay, Babe. Be careful. The roads are slick. I would prefer if you allow me to come to get you. I don't like the idea of you driving in this mess, especially because you're upset."

I sigh. I know Ranger's right. I don't want to drive in this either. "Okay, fine, you win. Come and get me."

"I'll be there in fifteen. Bye, Babe."

Holy cow! He has phone manners! I'm shocked. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Ranger was outside of Joe's house, and I was in my boots, winter coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, with an overnight bag packed with my toiletries and clothes for at least four days. He was driving the Cayenne, which handles better in the snow. Lester got out of the car with him.

"Babe, Lester's going to drive your car to Rangeman, so you can go to work tomorrow. You're coming with me."

He takes my bag from me and walks with me to the SUV. Ranger helps me climb in, before walking around to his side and climbing in. As we start to pull away, I have a thought. I pick up my cell phone and make a call.

"Lenny here from Stankovic Plumbing." Lenny answers.

"Hi Lenny, it's Steph."

"Steph, is everything okay at Joe's house? Did a pipe burst?"

"No, Lenny, our pipes are fine. Where are the boys tonight?"

"They are staying by my parents. I felt bad that I'd be out working most of the weekend, so I asked my parents to watch them tonight so Mary Lou could rest. Why?"

I sigh. I hate that I'm about to destroy Lenny's world and his marriage. "Lenny, I think you need to go home right now. I'll meet you down the block in front of the Messina's house."

"Why Steph? Is everything okay? Is Mary Lou hurt?"

"No, Lenny, but I'd rather tell you in person. I'll be in the Cayenne."

Ranger, listening to my side of the conversation, drives over to Mary Lou's block. I point out the house to him, and he parks the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Babe?" He asks me.

"Yes, Ranger, I'm sure. I can't let Mary Lou go on cheating on Lenny. He's a good man who deserves better, and I deserve better than my fiancé cheating on me with my 'best friend.' When did my life become a cliché?" I ask bitterly.

Ranger looks at me and smiles, a full on 200-watt grin. "Proud of you, Babe, for finding the courage to stand up for yourself and for what is right."

At that moment, I see Lenny's work van pull up. He immediately cuts the lights, and I get out of the Cayenne, walking over to the passenger side of the van. I open the door and climb in the van.

"Stephanie, why do I see Joe's car in my driveway? Why are you coming out of Ranger's car? What's going on here?" Lenny asks, clearly not wanting to know the truth.

I sigh. "Lenny, after dinner tonight, I overheard Joe on the phone with someone, making plans to spend the night. He told that person that he would tell me that he caught a case and would have to leave. I would never doubt him because, after all, he's a detective. When I came into the living room, making sure he knew I was on the way, he pretended to be talking to the Chief. He told me his lies. When he went upstairs to change, I looked at his phone that was lying on the coffee table. Here are the text messages I saw. I took a screenshot and sent them to my phone."

I show Lenny the messages between Mary Lou and Joe, where they talk about what positions they will have sex in and which motel room they will meet in for a quickie. Joe calls her "Kitten," and she calls him "Stallion." I get even more disgusted reading the messages.

"Look, Stephanie, I am pissed at Mary Lou, and I could kill Joe for fucking my wife, but I know why he's cheating on you."

"Lenny, why?"

"It's because you're screwing Manoso."

"Lenny, I'm not screwing Manoso. Tonight, is the second time I've seen him since I accepted Joe's proposal. I called him because I don't have anywhere else to stay. I won't stay with Joe. He has an apartment open in his building. He's going to let me rent it until I can find a place."

Lenny looks at me, then asks, "So you and Ranger aren't together?"

"No, Ranger doesn't do stupid things like marriage and children," I reply.

"Then he's a jackass," Lenny stated. "I'm sorry, Steph, what I said to you was uncalled for; I was angry at Mary Lou and Joe. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Do you want to go interrupt the lovebirds?" I ask.

"Let's go," Lenny replies. He gets out of his truck, and we walk towards his house. Ranger comes over to us.

"Are you going to confront them?" He asks.

"Yes. Together." I reply.

I see Ranger smirk before his blank face crashes down again. "I'll get the back door. We wouldn't want Joe to escape."

Now it's my turn to smile at Ranger. We continue our silent walk to the house. When we get to the door, Lenny silently unlocks it. We hear thumping, clearly coming from the bedroom. We walk silently, but with the amount of noise coming from the room, they can't hear us. As we get closer to the bedroom, we can make out what they are saying.

"Oh, Joe, fuck me harder. God, how I love it when you fuck me in the ass. Please, Joe give me more." Mary Lou says.

"You like it rough, huh, Kitten? I'll give it to you rough." We hear him reply before I hear Mary Lou shriek in pain and pleasure. Lenny looks sick.

Lenny and I lock eyes, and nod, knowing that now is the moment of truth. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw before me. Joe had Mary Lou restrained against the bed, with a vibrator against her center while he was in her ass. She had a dog collar around her neck with a leash attached. Holy hell, there's not enough bleach in the world.

Suddenly Lenny speaks, "Mary Lou! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you letting that pig fuck you?"

They both stopped and looked our way. I watch Joe's dick deflate like a popped balloon. "Cupcake, what are you doing here?"

"Catching you in the act," I respond, holding up my phone which was recording everything. Mary Lou looked mortified but couldn't do anything considering the way Joe had her bound.

I take my engagement ring off and throw it at Joe. "Joseph Anthony Morelli, we are OVER! I want nothing to do with you ever again. You are a lying, cheating, jackass. You don't deserve my love or my body. Mary Lou, I thought you were my friend, my best friend, but you are no better than the other Burg woman. I can't believe you are throwing away your marriage for a Morelli. I hope you're happy."

I move to leave the room when Joe grabs my wrist, pushing me against the wall. "Give me your phone, Cupcake, and I won't hurt you. You will go home right now and get into my bed, naked. I will be right behind you. You are my fiancé and therefore, my property. No one walks away from a Morelli."

Before I can respond, Joe is pulled off me and is against the wall himself, this time being held there by Ranger. "You will leave Stephanie alone. She said she is through with you. I hope you are happy with your choice. Now, you have lost her forever. Stephanie is MINE! You lost. I know the engagement was only a ploy, a way to beat me. You don't want Stephanie. You want a slave at home, so you can continue to fuck your whores on Stark Street and beyond. You can forget that. You will no longer disrespect Stephanie. Only an asshole like you would buy their fiancé cubic zirconia set in a 14k white gold band that you try to pass off as diamonds and platinum. Know this, the next engagement ring that is on Stephanie's finger will be diamonds and platinum. Say goodbye, Morelli, because I am claiming my Babe here and now. If you ever call her Cupcake again, I swear to God I will beat the shit out of you. Understand?"

I watch as Joe's face is turning blue from lack of oxygen. I see Ranger alternately applying pressure and relaxing pressure, enough to keep Joe on his toes. Joe nods. Ranger pushes me out the door then turns to Lenny, "Hal and Cal are downstairs in case you need any help throwing out the garbage."

"Thanks, Ranger, I think I'll take their assistance."

Ranger calls for Hal and Cal to come upstairs. They enter the bedroom. Mary Lou is still in the same position, in her birthday suit. Lenny gathers Joe's clothes and brings them to the living room, where there's a fire going in the fireplace. He throws all of Joe's clothes in except his boxers, which he tosses to Joe. "Take him home, please."

"No problem," Hal responds as he practically pushes Joe out of the house with Cal recording everything for posterity. Lenny then turns to Mary Lou.

"I'll leave you the phone. Just tell Siri who to call to help you out of your predicament. I want you out of the house by the time I get home in the morning. I'll pick up the boys from my parents. Goodbye, Lou."

Lenny follows Ranger and I out of the house.

"Thank you, Stephanie. I had a feeling Lou was cheating on me, but I couldn't prove it. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it is true. Good luck, Steph." Lenny says as he hugs me. Then he says to Ranger, "Take care of her, don't break her heart or I will kill you."

I doubt Lenny could hurt Ranger, but the sentiment means a lot to me. "Don't worry, Lenny, I have no intentions of ever causing her to be unhappy." The men shake hands before we get in the Cayenne to go to Rangeman.

 **Six Months Later**

Today was the day I was supposed to marry Joe. Instead, I'm in Hawaii with my husband, Carlos. Yes, Carlos and I are married. When we arrived back at Rangeman that night, I went up to Ranger's apartment where I crashed in his bed for the night. When I woke up the next morning, we had a long talk. He was the one who cleared my car of the snow and cleared the sidewalk, knowing Joe wouldn't do it. When he said he did it, he meant that he shoveled and snow-blowed everything, not his men.

He knew about Joe and Mary Lou for a while but knew I had to find out for myself to believe it. I wanted to be mad at him, but I know deep down that he was right. I decided that morning to move in with Ranger, and that night, he became Carlos when we made love for the first time. Yes, we had sex before, but it was much different between us after we declared our love for each other.

Two months ago, I discovered I was pregnant. We weren't planning on starting a family right now, but fate had other plans. Carlos and I went to City Hall and married three days later. I'm due in October, around my birthday.

My mother was livid when I broke up with Joe but changed her tune once the Burg grapevine told her how Mary Lou was found by Valerie, who was the only person she could think of to call. Knowing that Joe was responsible for knocking her up, as she was already three months pregnant with his kid, changed my mother's tune. When we told her I was pregnant, she started having a meltdown again. Her unwed daughter is having a baby in sin. When we then followed that up by telling her we were married, she relaxed. It doesn't matter that I wasn't married when I conceived, as long as I'm married now everything is fine. Our relationship, while not perfect, is better than it was. She still harps on me to cook and clean, but I don't need to, because we have Ella.

Joe became the laughing stock of Trenton, and his mother forced him to marry Mary Lou once her divorce with Lenny went through. Lenny has custody of their boys, and Mary Lou is miserable as Joe's wife. It seems their wild sex life is nonexistent now that they are married. The Chief got wind of Joe's activities on Stark and offered him two choices. Option A, Joe resigns from the TPD, he can still collect his pension, and the Chief will give him a referral or option B, Joe gets fired and ruins his chance at getting a job anywhere. Joe wisely chose option A and is now a Mall Cop at Quakerbridge Mall. He's miserable.

Meanwhile, my life with Carlos is perfect. I still work at the Senior Center two days a week because I like the seniors, but I also work for Rangeman the other three days. I do searches, but I also handle scheduling and customer service calls. The clients prefer talking to me on the phone because I have phone manners. I love my life, eternally thankful for the snow day in November.

The End

 **Author's Note:** Yes, here's another one-shot. I'm sorry! I know you want Metamorphosis, but that muse went on vacation. I don't know where she went. Maybe she'll send me a postcard. Maybe she just got mad that two other muses decided to take up residence in my brain. I'm not sure. I will be working completing Metamorphosis. I have started to write Chapter 22, which will probably be the last, but I keep erasing it because I don't like it. Sigh. I hope to get it written by next weekend.

Susan is back, in her new home with Internet. Congrats Babe. Thank you for taking your time out of unpacking to edit this one-shot for me.

Interested in your reviews and comments, on this one-shot that was inspired by Thursday's unexpected snow fall in NY and NJ.


End file.
